


【翻译|L月】Goodnight Moon  晚安月亮  作者:The Shinigumi

by sesi1212



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesi1212/pseuds/sesi1212
Summary: 原贴地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4119741/1/Goodnight-Moon这篇激起我翻译热情的是，L为了挽救月的性命，劫狱并带着拥有基拉记忆的月一起跑路，不当L啦。哈哈哈，这情节我喜！看着L纠结却又舍不得放不下拥有基拉记忆的月，是我的爽萌点之一，此外，这篇还有一个爽萌老梗，L月二人在白月时期就吵着吵着吵到床上去啦o(*￣▽￣*)o。我爱黑月！我爱基拉！黑白月一体GJ！





	【翻译|L月】Goodnight Moon  晚安月亮  作者:The Shinigumi

Chapter 1 : Goodnight Moon 晚安月亮  
月自认为是一个相当优秀的人。他总是会对少数还存在的不够完美地习惯而感到气恼，毕竟在他只是一个孩子时，他都以他的自制力为豪。正因为如此，当他最终被吵醒时，时间刚好快到半夜三点。  
“L。” 月有点震惊地意识到，他的自控力已经减弱到让真实的情绪暴露在他的语气中。他已打算好，势必要给他那个古怪的同居人好看，再安详地接着睡觉。毕竟，自从月被允许离开监视牢房以来，每晚他们都会进行各种不同的这样的较量。真的，现如今他应该已经习惯这个了——但，龙崎正在无视他？？？  
平静下呼吸，月皱起眉头再喊了一次，这一次他精心控制住声调，温和中带着几分责备。“L，我知道你听得见。”  
在这令人不快地短暂等待期间，天才侦探放慢了他持续不断的打字速度，然而很快，他又恢复了速度。“有什么事？基拉君。”  
月抿紧下巴，强迫自己冷静，无论如何，他试着露出微笑。“ 这不公平，L。我们独自呆在房间里，你不是真的认为有人在监视我们吧——你才是唯一那个在套房里查看着监视器的人。” 无视键盘的敲击声，月卷曲身边转到另一边，这时，月察觉到L的目光移到他的背后，月轻皱眉头， “…你和渡，嗯，总之，这儿就我们两个人，我应该可以冒险称呼你为L，除非你试着跟渡隐瞒你的身份，那你做得可真够差的。” 他开玩笑道，并扭过肩膀朝L露出一个能让人放松戒备的笑容。正如他期待的那样，他看见了一双黑沉的眼眸，那双眼睛眨了眨——有点惊讶被他发现了目光？——转头又重新对着屏幕。  
整个过程，L甚至都没有暂停打字。  
LXLXL  
“……按照你的逻辑，月君，你也不再需要继续保持你的假面，如果在我们的房间你可以叫我L，那我就可以叫你基拉君。” 保持着温和的语调，L通过他的笔记本电脑屏幕观察着月。尽管有四个角度的摄像头，其实L不需要这个，也能从月能通常自控的深褐色的头发中，看出恼怒的情绪正在蔓延。  
令人钦佩地是，当月回答时，语气仅仅只保持着稍许地傲慢。“拜托，龙崎。那一点也不符合我的逻辑，你最多只有百分之一的概率相信我是基拉，而我十分确信你就是L。”龙崎歪着头，一边继续用左手快速打字，一边啃咬着大拇指思考着说。“……所以我们正在讨论百分比，基拉君？” 挑衅月让他的声音带着一丝轻快，龙崎转过头再一次注视着那位少年。“ 你自己都没有百分之一的信心相信自己不是基拉，你曾要求把自己置于我的监视之下。“  
“我已经解释过了。” 月马上喊道，然后立即闭上嘴，紧张地意识到L刚刚赢了一回。龙崎察觉出他的嘴角正在古怪上扬，不过他轻松地抵抗了微笑的冲动。虽然月的自制力极强，但还是比不上L钢铁般的意志力。  
“当然，” 龙崎用毋庸置疑的平和语气说道。“当你呆在牢房里时，你忘记了作为基拉的记忆。”  
“我从不是基拉，”月尖厉地回复道。“你对我的定罪，这迫使我相信我可能是。这可真是个荒唐的想法，基拉无疑是清醒地完成他的所作所为地。”  
“……我也相信基拉是清醒地完成他的所作所为。” 龙崎平静地附和。当月快速看过来时，他微睁了下双眼。月皱着眉头，再次移开目光，注视着被月光沐浴的墙壁。“……至少停下打字。”  
乐于看到月承认他们的争吵已经进入死循环，这对L有利，L尽可能使自己的声音听起来无辜。“我都没有意识到这会打扰到月君，月君有那么完美的自控力，总是把烦恼隐藏得非常好。”  
月用手轻拨着头发，发生一声短促、尖锐、令人不快的笑声。“好的，你赢了，龙崎，现在关掉你的笔记本，要不然我会在梦中踢爆它。”  
“……” 相信月真得可能这么做，L不情愿地关掉了他的笔记本。“你这难道不是承认你就是基拉吗？”他问道，单纯想看看月的反应还能有多差。  
月再次转头注视着龙崎，这位侦探若有所思地眨了眨眼，意识到至从月被关进牢房以来，露出包含那种程度的恶意的机率已经明显降低。  
“当然不是，我承认跟像你这样顽固地头脑清醒的人争论我的记忆缺失跟基拉无关是不可能的。你不是认定我是清醒地成为基拉，现在只不过是失去这部分记忆。就是认为我根本没有失忆，一切都是我完美的表演。尽管我一直跟你锁在一起，你也会这样断定的。”月吸了一口气。“ —你很清楚这些。” 龙崎认为要不是月的骄傲阻碍，他能听到更多的孩子气的抱怨。  
“嗯，是我过去误会了，”龙崎忍住另一个微笑，面无表情地评论道。他关掉并盖上笔记本，把它放在一边，像往常一样蹲着，双手随意搭在膝盖上。  
“……” 月皱着眉头转向龙崎。“有人曾说过你很惹人厌吗？ 我很友好也善于交际，每个人都喜欢和赞美我。 而现在我发现我很难去相信，你能让别人认为你不是一个令人沮丧又古怪的人，即便你努力去做。”  
龙崎眨了眨眼，想了想说。“……月君真得喜欢过那些‘喜欢和赞美'他的人吗，或者仅仅只为了让他身边的人看不到他的真实一面而故意保持着令人愉悦和友善的外表？  
月发生一阵不友善的笑声。“你让我听起来像一个反社会者，听者一个分裂人格患者。” 他回复道，“ 如果有人真得会那样假装，只为了让身边的人喜欢他，那他真得很可能是基拉。”  
“是的……” 龙崎把他的脚趾头蜷在一起，看向别处。“晚安，月。”  
月端详着龙崎，不确定是否赢得了这次争论，随后紧紧闭上眼睛，把被子牢牢裹住自己。“晚安……L。”  
一丝浅笑出现在他的嘴角，龙崎耐心地等待，直到他室友的呼吸声告诉他，这位年轻的天才最终屈服于睡意进于无意识状态。  
小心翼翼把手撑在床上，龙崎俯身于月之上，近到他的头发末梢旋绕在月的脸颊上，近到可以闻到月身上肥皂的味道和感受到月肌肤过分讲究的整洁。  
“晚安，基拉，” 他对着已熟睡的男人的耳朵喃喃细语。“我期待着我们明天的争论。”  
月在睡梦中抽动了一下，挥手想抹去那令他痒痒的感觉。此时，L已经回到了床属于他自己的另一边。  
TBC


End file.
